The Chronicles
by Juniper11
Summary: Chapter Seven: The first ever interview with the reclusive band Seven! Warning! Songfics Ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Songfic Chronicles. If you don't like songfics I suggest you leave now. These are just little one shots with varying characters but mainly Sakura pairings. If possible try to listen to the song while reading. I did while writing it. It so totally sets the mood.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Prince's "On the couch."_**

_**Couch**_

"Naruto would you help me with this? I can't seem to reach the zipper."

Naruto slowly approached his fiance. She lifted her hair off her neck so it wouldn't get snagged in the zipper. Naruto stared at the smooth creamy skin that she had exposed and swallowed audibly. He reached his hand out and slowly began to lower the zipper exposing the delicate skin he was longing to touch.

"Sakura." Naruto whispered and he slid his hand inside her dress and pulled her back against his chest and began to nibble on her neck. Sakura moaned and tilted her head to the side giving him easy access. Naruto slid the dress off her shoulders and down her body letting it pool at her feet. He began to lightly caress stomach. He let his hand travel lower towards her panties seeking…

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled snapping out of her daze.

_Come on baby.. ooh, ooh, ooh _

Sakura pulled out of his grasp. "You promised!" Naruto looked back at Sakura with his eyes wide, shocked.

_  
Don't make me sleep on the __couch_

"Sakura I--"_  
No.. No.. No.. _

"No. Naruto. I only agreed to let you spend the night here because you promised no sex before we were married. It's only three days Naruto. Three days and here you are trying to seduce me. What happened to your ninja way? I thought you never went back on your word."

Naruto flinched. She grabbed her dress off the floor and stalked into her bedroom. She threw a pillow and a blanket outside her door. "Sleep on the couch!" She then proceeded to slam the door shut and locked it before he could utter a single word.

Naruto approached the door and knocked on it lightly.

"Sakura, open the door."

_  
Love jones is on the TV again, baby _

"It's just that you're so beautiful and

_  
Ooh, I wanna go down south - yeah  
_

"I've wanted to taste you for so long."

_  
Come on baby  
Come on baby  
Its so undignified to sleep alone _

"I'll behave if you just let me in. I have to be near you even if I can't touch you."

_  
O yes it is  
That's what all the people ain't got nobody do  
U know they do  
Talkin' (talkin') on the telephone _

"You don't believe me do you? Okay so you probably shouldn't. Let me in Sakura. I won't be too bad."

Don't make me crash  
Don't U do it baby  
(Don't U do it, uh-uh) 

"You didn't even kiss me goodnight. Can I have a kiss Sakura? Just a little one?"

_  
Don't make me sleep without ur kiss  
O darlin' without ur kiss (Don't U make me do it)  
Tossin' and a-turnin'  
Every inch of me yearnin' _

"You know this is all your fault really. Your skin is so soft and smooth. How could I not touch you?"

_  
Don't u make me  
Don't u make me  
Don't u make me  
Don't u make me  
Don't u make me  
Don't u make me_  
_Don't u make me  
Don't u make me_

"Are you touching yourself right now? Because if I can't touch you I'd be happy to watch you touch yourself."

_  
Suffer for this  
I know, I know, I know, I know that  
We agreed to be married (U know I know) _

"Sakura. I'm probably digging a deeper whole aren't I?"

_  
Shouldn'ta let me unzip ur dress  
Y'd U do it, baby (Y'd u do it) o yeah  
confess u tease  
unless u please me  
Don't make me sleep on the couch_

"Sakura. I love you. Don't make me sleep on the couch."

The door opened and Sakura appeared standing in only the bra and panties he had left her in. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close for a rough kiss.

"Fine Naruto. Go home." She smiled at him slightly.

"Aw Sakura!"


	2. It was her

_**Chapter Two**_

_**It was her**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aaliyah's 'I care for you'._

They had been together for a year now. It was plain to all who looked that he loved her.

_Hey my baby_

_Why you looking so down?_

In fact he always had. It killed her a little each day to watch them together. To see her look at him adoringly. To see her lover him

_Seems like you need loving_

_Baby you need a girl like me around_.

He never saw her. She was the invisible woman. His focus had always been to do whatever it takes to make his woman happy. If she admitted it to herself that was as it should be. She was just a friend after all.

_Hey my baby_

_Tell me why you cry._

It was all her fault anyway. She never got the courage to tell him how she felt. She never had the courage to push for more. So when Sakura stepped in what could she do? She was just a friend. All she could do was wish them the best.

_Here take my hand and_

_Wipe those tears from your eyes_

Sakura and Naruto grew close after Sasuke left. He was always there for her when she fell apart when she just couldn't take it anymore. In turn, Hinata was there for him when he just couldn't understand why she didn't love him.

_Can I talk to you?_

_Comfort you?  
Let you know…_

When she finally realized that Sasuke wasn't coming back she realized what she had. She had a man that was totally devoted to her. Who loved her more than anything in the world. Loved her more than he wanted to become the Hokage.

_I care for you_

All this he told to her. His friend. The only one who understood him. He often said he didn't know what he'd do without her. But it was so easy to let her go in search of Sakura.

_Can I talk to you?_

_Comfort you?_  
_Let you know…_

It was her that he came to when Sasuke returned to Kohona. It was her lap that he laid his head in and cried.

_I care for you_

Cried because when Sasuke returned to Kohona he was forgotten. Her attention was no longer on him.

_Hey, sexy baby_

_Why'd you girl leave you in pain?_

_To let a fine man like you go_

She loved Sasuke more than she could ever love Naruto. Sasuke was more important to her. Sasuke came first. Hinata couldn't help but think…

_She must be insane_

Hinata watched as Sakura worked with Sasuke. Helping him to regain his respect with the village. Watch as Naruto was all but forgotten.

_Hey sexy baby_

_There's no need to worry _

So while he was in pain it was Hinata who took care of him. It was Hinata that reminded him of his true dream.

_Oh boy if you call on me_

_I'll come. I'll come_

_In a hurry_

To be Hokage. That was his dream.

_Can I talk to you?  
Comfort you?_

_Let you know…_

It was Hinata who watched as he pulled himself together.

_I care for you._

It was Hinata who gave him the willpower when he found himself lacking.

_I love you yes I do._

It was Hinata that accepted him for who he was. It was Hinata that never turned her back on him. It was Hinata that loved him with all her being. It was Hinata that loved no one above him.

_Can I talk to you?  
Comfort you?_

_Let you know…_

It was Hinata that watched him soar to heights that no one ever dreamed he would reach.

_Hold on_

_Stay strong_

_Press on_

It was Hinata who he looked to now that she was gone.

_I care for you_

It was Hinata that he wanted more than he ever wanted her.

_Hold on_

_Stay strong_

_Press on_

When she couldn't take it any longer she admited to him how she felt.

_I care for you._

It was Hinata that waited expectantly for his rejection.

_Can I talk to you?  
Comfort you?_

_Let you know…_

And in the end…

_I care for you_

It was Hinata that he loved and she wouldn't have it any other way.

_Can I talk to you?  
Comfort you?_

_Let you know…_

He whispered in her ear as he held her tight. "I love you Hinata."

_I care for you._

And she whispered back. "I love you too Naruto."

She was content because int he end, despite it all, it was her that he loved.


	3. Uchiha Blues

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Uchiha Blues**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or 'You really got a hold one me.'_

_For my nieces who said this song would be great for a SasuSaku story._

She was steaming mad and ready to kill. She marched down the streets of Kohona looking for someone, anyone to help her blow off some steam.

_I don't like you_

It was unfortunate for Kakashi Hatake that he was the one she found first. Absorbed in his naughty little book he didn't see the pink haired kunoichi in front of him.

_But I love you_

Now normally Kakashi was always aware of his surroundings but they have just released a new novel which he had just purchased and he was a little excited to get started reading it.

_Seems that I'm always thinking of you_

Had he not purchased that book he would have noticed the rage radiating off his former pupil. He would have turn and run in the other direction had he been paying attention. But alas his focus was on Icha Icha.

_You treat me badly_

_I love you madly._

It was why he bumped into her. Literally.

_You really got a hold on me._

_(You really got a hold on me)_

"Fight me." She said cracking her knuckles, looking at him expectantly.

"You really shouldn't do that." He replied. "It messes up you joints."

_You really got a hold on me._

_(You really got a hold on me.)_

"I said fight me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura I just purchased the new Icha Icha." He said waving it in front of her. "Can't this wait?"

_I don't want you, but I need you_

"No."

Kakashi took in the look on her face and mentally groaned. Goodbye Icha Icha he thought and put the book into his pocket.

_Don't want to kiss you_

_But I need to_

"Let's go." He said wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Sakura followed behind him determined and furious.

_You do me wrong now_

_My love is strong now_

They made their way to the training field. Kakashi looked around bored.

"You ready?" Sakura asked.

"As I'll ever be." Came his reply.

_You really got a hold on me_

_(You really got a hold on me)_

Sakura threw three kunai at him. All three hit their target. Sakura blinked knowing she shouldn't be surprised when her target turned into a log. She glanced around herself. Kakashi was no where to be found. She looked up and there he sat in a tree…reading his smut book.

_You really got a hold on me_

_(You really got a hold on me)_

"TAKE. ME. SERIOUSLY!" She yelled and punched the tree he was sat in and watched as he fell in an heep on the ground. His arm immediately shot out frantically searching for his two hundred and twenty six page companion.

_Baby_

_I love you and all I want you to do is just_

When he couldn't find it he gave Sakura a look that was down right frightening. It she hadn't already been pissed off she would have dug threw the rubble herself to help him find the book. As it was she just didn't care.

_Hold me_

_Hold me_

_Hold me_

_Hold me_

Kakashi lifted his hitae revealing his sharingan. "I'll give you serious." Came the copy ninja's reply. Sakura smirked anticipating a battle.

_Tighter, tighter_

Sakura ran quickly towards him with chakra loaded fists that he nimbly avoided. He was too fast for her. She knew it. He knew it. She was going to have to try something else.

_I wanna leave you_

_Don't want to stay here_

She decided to do something similar to what she had seen Sasuke do once. Just thinking his name sent a surge of rage pouring once more through her veins.

_Don't want to spend _

_Another day here_

She did a flip exchanging her feet for her hands attacking Kakashi with her legs. (Cause you know, women's legs are stronger than their arms. Add a dose of chakra and viola!)

_I wanna split now_

_I can't quit now_

While she had him occupied with her legs she took one of her hands and hit the ground. Taking Sharigan Kakashi by surprise. The earth swallowed him.

_You really got a hold on me_

_(You really got a hold on me)_

Turn herself upright she did a series of hand jutsus that closed the earth trapping him but leaving his head sticking out the ground.

_You really got a hold one me_

_(You really got a hold on me)_

Kakashi didn't bother to try to release himself. He just stared at his student who sat down in front of him and pouted.

_Baby_

_I love you and all I want you to do is just_

What right did _she_ have to pout? He was the one who was currently just a head.

_Hold me_

_Hold me_

_Hold me_

_Hold me_

"Sasuke again?" He asked. She nodded.

_Please, Squeeze_

"Why don't you just break up with him?"

_You really got a hold on me_

_(You really got a hold one me)_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Because sensei…"

_I said you really got a hold on me_

_(I said you really got a hold on me)_

"I love him. The jerk."

_You know you really got a hold on me_

_(You know you really got a hold on me)_

Sakura stood and brushed off her clothes. "Thanks for allowing me to beat you up sensei."

"Anytime Sakura."

Sakura grinned at him and headed off to find Sasuke and make him grovel. She was so engrossed in the mental picture that she didn't hear Kakashi behind her.

"Hey Sakura. Are you going to let me loose? Sakura!"

_You know you really got a hold on me._


	4. A KakaSaku Medley

_A/N: Hello, everybody I found this challenge on this site and I thought it would be a interesting thing to try out. I'm always up for a challenge. _

_Anyway so here are the rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom or pairing that you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start. When the song stops the story stops. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these then post them._

_So here we so with A KakaSaku Medley_

* * *

_1)Everything You Want--JC Chasez_

He watched her as she walked by. He loved her but he wasn't enough for her. She wanted him. The man she had always loved not the one who was with her supporting her when he was gone. He guessed that was the way it was.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, have you heard? They decided not to execute Sasuke-kun."

The joy radiated off her face killed him.

"Yes, I heard you must be happy."

"I'm thrilled!" She said bouncing off to find Sasuke. He watched her as she walked away his heart in his throat knowing that he'd only hurt her in the end. That he'd never lover her. Not the way he did anyway. But in the end it was her choice. He couldn't make the decision for her.

Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise and walked home trying to erase the thoughts of a certain girl. A girl he loved that he couldn't have.

Sometimes life just sucked.

* * *

_(2)We must be in love-Pure Soul_

She smiled at herself in the mirror. It was their wedding day. After so long the man had proposed and now she was going to his wife. Sakura Hatake. She liked the sound of that. A knock sounded on the door. She went to the door expecting Hinata to walk in but it was no one but her soon to be husband.

"Don't you know that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

He lowered his mask and allowed her to see that beautiful face.

"How about we make our own good luck before the wedding?"

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean Kakashi?"

He grinned and Sakura took a step back.

"Kakashi no. I'm already dressed! You'll ruin my hair and makeup! No."

"I love you Sakura."

"That's not going to change my mind!" He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "Okay that might." He kissed her again.

A knock sounded on the door. It abruptly opened showing the couple inside making out.

"Kakashi get out!" Shrieked Ino. Kakashi held up his hands backing out winking at Sakura.

* * *

_(3)You're my little secret--Xscape_

The window opened and in stepped the Copy Ninja. Sakura sat up in her bed and watched him approach. His eye bore into her searching for something. What? She knew not.

"You alone?" He whispered. She nodded. "How long do we have?"

"An hour. Two at the most."

He held out his hand to her. "Come on."

A thrill ran through her as she took his hand. She didn't bother with shoes. They ran out into the night. Enjoying the thrill of each other's company.

She shouldn't be doing this. She was a married woman. Yet, he was all that she had ever desired. She had just realized it too late.

They would have to end this soon. People were starting to suspect but until then she was going to enjoy every moment she spent with him. Her Copy Ninja.

* * *

_(4)Freakum Dress--Beyonce_

Oh so, that's how it was going to be. He was going to ignore her. That was fine she had something up her sleeve for him. She picked up the phone and called her two friends Ino and TenTen.

"Let's go out." They immediately agreed.

She pulled out her little green dress that she knew that he loved. She walked down the stairs after she had dolled herself up.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Well, since you're too busy to take me out. I'm having a girl's night out."

He stared at her his mouth partly open. If he wasn't careful he was going to start drooling. She turned her back on Kakashi and walked out determined to have some fun.

That's what happened when you were married to long. The men got complacent thinking that they could do whatever they wanted and keep the woman at their side. Well, Kakahsi had another thing coming.

* * *

_(5)Screaming Infidelities--Dashboard Confessional_

She put her head in her hands. This was the end. The end of them. Another woman. She couldn't believe it. What bothered her the most was the woman that it was. Anko. The woman was constantly in her face trying to be her friend.

She didn't mind having a older woman to talk to. In fact, she had thought they had become rather close but now she knew it was all a ruse. She was just using her to get closer to her man.

She stood up then sat back down then laid out of the bed eagle spread. She stared at the ceiling. Her heart was dead. She felt numb. She couldn't believe he would do this to her. He told her he loved her everyday. He sounded so sincere. This couldn't be happening. Not to her.

* * *

_(6)Blue-Leanne Rhymes_

He was on a mission. He said he would be gone for a few months. A few months seemed like years. Her friends were exasperated with her. She had to admit she was exasperated with herself. Was he missing her to? She hoped so. It was the only thing that was making their separation bearable.

She walked around their empty apartment. Empty because he wasn't in it. A knock sounded on the door.

She was puzzled not sure who it could be. Sakura opened the door to see a dozen roses covering the face of her lover. She threw herself into his arms laughing happily.

* * *

_(7)You send me--Sam Cooke_

He didn't love her. No. It wasn't possible. Not him. Kakashi the ultimate playboy. It was laughable.

Those green eyes stared up at him.

"You okay Kakashi?"

He broke himself out of his daze. "Yes, I'm fine." He said. She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Good. Now come on. We have reservations. I don't want to be late."

He scratched his head. "We aren't already?"

"Of course not. I know you. I planned accordingly."

He was so not in love. He refused to be but when she smiled he wasn't so sure.

* * *

_(8)Stay-Lisa Loeb_

"Stay with me. Give me a chance to love you and if you think that I'm not giving you my all then leave."

She stared at him on his knees his arms wrapping around her waist. Holding her tightly.

"I'll do whatever you want to make us work. You're worth it Sakura. You're worth all the wealth in the world. Just don't leave me."

Sakura threaded her fingers through his hair running her fingers through it. A sad sigh escaping her.

"Don't leave me Sakura. I'll burn all my books. I'll stop being a ninja."

"Shh." She whispered. "I'll stay."

* * *

_(9)More than Words--Extreme_

He said it all the time but it wasn't enough. He never seemed to make her feel that his words were true. She hated those words now. 'I love you.'

"I love you Sakura."

"You know what, don't say that anymore."

He looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"You heard me. Prove it. Prove you love me because simply put Kakashi I don't believe you. Not anymore."

The couple stared at each other. One with pain. One with confusion.

"Sakura," He started to say words he suddenly knew she would find meaningless. He abruptly left because he needed to find a way to prove the depth of his feelings. He did love her. He was just inept at showing it.

It would probably be his downfall. Damn.

* * *

_(10) One step closer--Linkin Park _

A loud crash was heard inside the apartment.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"A battle." He said wondering how he had convinced him to stay and spy on the couple.

They listened to Sakura shriek.

"Fat?! I look fat! I'll kill you!"

The duo looked at each other with round eyes and slowly began to back away from the door. Kakashi was on his own on this one. There was no way they were going to get stuck in the crossfire.

_End!_


	5. Because U Lied

_**Because You Lied**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Beyonce's Resentment._

_The room was dark except for a single spotlight on the stage. Bathed in its light was a jade-eyed enchantress. She walked closer to the microphone and took it in her hands. No one knew what to expect. The enchantress had never sung before to anyone's knowledge but tonight, she had been convinced to do so. You heard someone begin to strum the strings of a guitar and her softly crooning. Her lips parted and the words escaped her lips._

_I wish I could believe you_

Her voice was sultry and sexy to the surprise of everyone who knew her. It was pleasing and made you long for more of her voice.

She was in pain. Her closest friend knew that. He found himself unfortunately, in an uncomfortable position. He was caught between a friend he loved like a brother and the other who had stuck by his side through it all.

_Then I'll be alright_

He felt guilty. He had known what was going on but he had kept quiet. He had protected one friend over the other and he was afraid he had made the wrong choice. He glanced over at said friend who was nursing a glass of sake. He wouldn't look up and meet his eyes. It looked as if he wasn't the only one who felt the guilt.

_But now everything you told me, really don't apply_

He watched as his friend's hand tightened around the glass. Naruto knew he was close to tears. He wanted to get up and leave but he forced himself to stay. She at least deserved that. He forced his gaze upon her pain stricken face. He made himself hear her words.

_To the way I feel inside_

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the room and for the first time in his life he felt like an idiot. The woman on the stage was hurting because of him. Again. He had prided himself on being a master at controlling his emotions and yet he had thrown caution to the wind and let a pretty face get the best of him. It was all because things weren't right at home. Instead of trying to fix things he had sought escape. Now he hated himself for it.

_Loving you was easy, once upon a time_

He could feel Naruto's eyes boring into him. He could feel his condemnation. It wouldn't bother him so much if he wasn't already condemning himself. There was no way to rationalize his actions. He was quite simply, wrong. An apology wasn't enough. In fact, at this point it was laughable. He destroyed the best thing that ever happened to him. Now here he sat in a dark room where every man in the room eyed the woman that used to be his. Waiting to pounce on her like a bunch of vultures.

_But now my suspicions of you have multiplied. _

The scene was replaying in her mind. She had come home early from a mission. A smile graced her lips. She couldn't wait to see the man who held her heart in his hands for so long. She was in for a surprise though and not a pleasant one. Had they not been otherwise occupied they would have sensed her presence. She had no idea how long she stood there and watched him make love to her. The passion on his face, she hadn't seen in years. It was then that she realized how bad off they had been. She was happy but, apparently he was not.

_And it's all because you lied._

His name escaped her lips in a breathy whisper. If she could actually get past her heart break she'd admit to herself that they looked good together, better than them anyway. His name was then called by two women. One in ecstasy, one in despair. His head whipped around catching site of the woman he professed to love. The woman he lived with. The woman he swore he'd never hurt again.

_I only give you a hard time, cause I can't go on and pretend like_

"Sakura." It was the first time she had ever seen surprise on his face. No one catches Sasuke Uchiha off guard. Except for when he's screwing another woman. She stared at him blankly. She gave a brief glance to his companion then turned and left the room.

She walked. She had no idea where she was going but somehow she ended up at the memorial stone. She raised her hand and trailed her fingers over the names engraved there.

_I haven't tried to forget this, but I'm much too full of resentment_

She let out a bitter laugh. Sakura's heart should be engraved there because it was surely dead. She couldn't cry. She could only stand there and hurt. That was worse than all the wailing in the world. Maybe if she could cry then the pain would ease a little afterwards but of course that would be too easy. Things just did not come easy for Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. She laughed again, harder, hysterically.

_Just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me_

That was how he found her. Laughing. It was a terrible sound, her laughter. Full of bitterness, hate and anger. He grabbed her and shook her, trying to gain her attention. "Sakura!" He said. He watched as her eyes focused on him. The laughter died away slowly. "Sasuke." She said all traces of mirth gone from her features. This was a stranger. He wasn't sure how to deal with this side of her.

_Don't know how you gave another who didn't mean a thing_

"_I'm sorry_." She didn't reply to his anguished statement. Instead she just stared at him as if she didn't know him. She supposed to a degree she didn't. "I'm so sorry Sakura." The man she knew would have never done this to her.

No emotions flickered over her face.

"It's okay Sasuke. Just let me go." She meant that in more than one way. Her heart was a stone wall. She couldn't let him in again.

"I can't."

"Why?" She asked woodenly.

"Because if I do I'll loose you forever. That's not…I can't accept that."

"Sasuke obviously I'm not what you want. I understand. Truly, I do."

He shook his head. "No, you don't. Let me fix this Sakura. Give me a chance to fix us."

_The very thing you gave to me_

She agreed. Maybe because she wanted to pretend she never saw him with his lover. That there was something left between them that could be fixed. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly soon lifting her into his arms and carrying her home.

She looked around when he brought her inside because the place looked different to her now. It felt as if something was missing or maybe she just felt that she no longer belonged there. He started to carry her into their bedroom but she let out a shrill cry of protest.

"No! Don't take me in there." He froze in the door frame then slowly backed away from the room. A pain flashed in his chest at her cry.

_I thought I could forgive you and I know you've changed_

He took her into one of the guest bedrooms and laid her in the bed and lay at her side.

"Go, just leave me alone. Please Sasuke." He didn't utter a word of protest. He slid off the bed silently and left her alone.

After that he began to do all that he could to gain her trust once more. He told her he'd wear a freaking bell if she wanted so she'd always know where he was. He barely got a smile out of her with that one and he was serious about it. It was especially hard when she left on a mission without him. She always came home showing a distinct lack of trust and a lot of barely subdued rage.

It was all his doing. He made her that way. That was what he had to show for his ill thought out actions.

_As much as I want to trust you, I know it ain't the same_

Tears streamed her cheeks as she stood on the stage and poured out her heart. Her eyes looked out at the audience and looked at him. She had to make him understand. Understand that she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't pretend. She couldn't forgive.

The first time he made love to her after the incident she cried. Afterwards. During. She would have cried when his lips first touched hers and she realized his intentions but she forced herself not to. She made herself try. Her mind's eye was an evil thing though. All she could see was him and her in their bed together. She was never able to move back into that room. She didn't even get her clothes. He did that for her.

_And it's all because you lied_

She could even see that since then he was a better man. He was the man she deserved to have initially. She should have been happy. For a while she felt she was coming to terms with the past. That was until he left on a mission…with her. The mission was supposed to be a week long but it extended longer than that.

Her mind conjured up all kinds of things. All of which probably didn't happen. It was then that she realized that it was truly over. She'd never trust him again. So she packed her bags and left.

_I only give you a hard time, cause I can't go on and pretend like_

It was quiet when he returned home. Too quiet.

"Sakura." He called out. Dread filled his chest. He ran up to their room to find it empty. "Sakura!" He opened the closet to find all her things gone. Yet, he didn't give up hope. He went from room to room searching for her but to no avail. She was gone.

He wandered into his living room and sat down putting his head in his hands.

_I haven't tried to forget this, but I'm much too full of resentment_

She moved in with the only person she felt would leave her alone and give her the space that she desperately needed to heal her heart. Kakashi let her into his home with no questions asked. She thought that more than anything that was what she needed. Time alone from everything and everyone. No prodding questions. No pitying eyes.

She wouldn't let him give up his bed for her. She took the couch. It didn't matter where she laid her head anyway. She didn't sleep much anymore.

_I may never understand why, I'm doing the best that I can and I_

Sakura's gaze turned towards the door that swung open but she didn't break in her song when she saw who had walked in. The catalyst for the end of her relationship. Their eyes met across the room. Unshed tears shone in both women's eyes. Sakura was the first to look away because she could feel disgust and hate creeping into her being and she didn't want to hate anyone. She wanted to move on.

_I tried and I tried to forgive this, but I'm much too full of resentment_

He found her at Kakashi's. He knew she was there but Kakashi refused to let him in. Sasuke was sure he didn't know what was going on and he told him so but Kakashi only replied.

"Sakura wouldn't leave you without good reason. Respect her space."

He couldn't though. He couldn't just let her walk away. They were good together. They were like the moon and the stars, like kunais and shurikens, like forever and ever.

_I'll always remember feeling like I was no good_

He cornered her after work. He waited practically all day just for a glimpse of her but it wasn't until she left work that he saw her. She looked tired and that look intensified when she saw he was waiting for her. She didn't try to ignore him. She just walked up to him and waited for him to say his piece.

"Sakura, come home." His eyes pleaded with her, but she wouldn't be swayed. Not this time.

_Like I couldn't do it for you like your mistress could _

"No. It's over, Sasuke."

"No it's not."

"Let it go and accept it."

"No."

His stubborn refusal to accept what should have been plain to see infuriated her. Sakura turned on her heel and left the Uchiha in her wake.

_And it's all because you lied_

Sakura watched as she approached the stage and sat down in front. Her attention was no longer on the man who broke her heart. Rather, it was on the 'friend' who broke her trust.

_Loved you more than ever, More than my own life_

As she reached the climax of her song she poured all her passion and pain into her words.

_But this part of me I gave you, it was sacrifice_

Sakura saw her flinch at the outpouring of pain but she continued on. She had to get her point across finally because she knew he wouldn't listen any other way.

_And it's all because you lied_

_I only give you a hard time_

_Cause I can't go on a pretend like_

_I tried and I tried to forget this_

Sakura gestured toward Sasuke's mistress.

_But I'm too damn full of resentment_

"_I know she was attractive_

_But I was here first_

_Been riding with you for six years_

_Why did I deserve _

_To be treated this way by you?_

_I know you're probably thinking _

_What's up with me_

_I've been crying for too long_

_What did you do to me?_

_I used to be so strong_

_But now you took my soul_

She broke then. When she thought about all the years they had been together. The times that they had laughed. The times that she had cried. When she thought of the essence of them as a couple.

It was all gone now. It was like dust in the wind. She was sitting in the ashes of their aftermath knowing there was no way she could rebuild.

_I__'m crying_

_Cant stop crying_

_Cant stop crying_

_You could have told me _

_You wasnt happy_

_I know you didnt want to hurt me but look what you done, done to me now _

_I got to look at her in her eyes and see shes half of me _

_How could you lie?_

Sakura lowered the microphone and was confronted with a silent crowd. She walked off the stage and headed for the door.

As she neared the door she suddenly found her exit blocked. "Sakura."

Sakura gave the Uchiha a sad smile as Naruto walked up and put a restraining arm on his friend. Sakura nodded gratefully and exited the building. Sasuke shrugged him off and went to head after his woman but Naruto's words stopped him cold.

"You can't keep fighting a battle you've already lost."

And he was right. So Sasuke let her go. He clamped down on his frustration and let her walk out of his life.

That didn't mean he was going to give up. No, not yet.

He would just fight another day.


	6. Regret

**Chapter Six**

_**Regret**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Eric Benet's 'While you were here'._

_ItaSaku_

**Through this veil of tears I can see what was supposed to be**

"_What are you doing Itachi?" She sat down on the ground next to him looking up at him with her vibrant virid eyes. _

"Why are you here?"

A smile graced her lips as she replied. "To be with you."

"I'd rather do without your presence."

The tinkling melody of her laughter greeted him.

"You don't mean that. Come on. Let's go get some lunch you work too hard."

"No, Sakura. Just go away."

Her eyes dimmed and her shoulders drooped a little. "…if that's what you really want." She said hesitating hoping that he would change his mind but he said nothing. Sakura walked away. He ignored the quiet sound of her sniffles. He paid no attention to her pain.

_**Now it's all so clear love from you was so real, so true, genuine, stronger than time**_

"When are you going to be back?" She looked at him sadly.

"When I'm done."

Sakura paused. "Okay, well I made you a little lunch. I know how dreary food can be on missions sometimes…"

Itachi paused and looked down at the offering. He let out an irritated grunt and took the small package out of her hands.

She beamed and stretched on her toes to place a light kiss on his cheek.

"Be safe. I love you."

He didn't reply but instead walked out and left her alone.

_**Wipe your tears away, Kiss you every morning**_

She lay on her bed crying uncontrollably. He walked into their bedroom and stared at her shaking shoulders and her red face.

"Why are you crying?"

She raised her head valiantly trying to stop the tears she knew he hated seeing.

"It's nothing really. I--"

"If it's nothing then stop that ridiculous crying. Grow up."

"Rrright. I'm sorry. I'll just go wash my face." He watched as she stood up and headed to the bathroom. Not for the first time he wondered why he ever got involved with her.

_**Hear every word you have to say**_

"Why do you treat me this way? Why did you even marry me if you didn't want me around?"

"Apparently, I'm not the genius everyone thinks I am."

Not for the first time tears blurred her vision.

_**Are all the things I should have done while you were here**_

"Itachi are you too busy to train with me right now?"

"Go ask Sasuke. I have no time to deal with someone of your mediocre ability."

"I am the apprentice of the Hokage."

"I know. You'd think you'd be better."

_**And now the foolish boy has grown into this man I'm sorry you've never known.**_

"I'm done Itachi. I'm not going to beg and plead with you to show me a little affection. To treat me with common curtsey and respect. One day you're going to realize how much you need me and by then it'll be too late. I will have let go and moved on. You're going to remember this day when you're in this house all alone. And I won't say I told you so because all you'll have to do is look at me and you'll know. You'll know you messed up a good thing with a good woman. You'll know that in the end all you are is an ass."

To which he had no reply.

_**I'm not afraid to love cause every beat of my heart echoes all **_

"Itachi! Itachi! You'll never believe it. I'm pre--"

"If I'll never believe then why are you bothering to tell me?"

"Itachi it was just a figure of speech."

Itachi merely raised a brow at her.

"You know what? Never mind. You'll figure it out." Sakura turned and walked away from him. He followed her with his eyes until she was out his sight. For once wondering what it was she actually wanted to say.

_**Those memories from way back when and the man I should have been**_

A daughter. They had a daughter. A little girl with dark hair and emerald eyes. Even he had to admit silently to himself she was gorgeous.

"What should we name her?" Sakura said looking down at the small infant in her arms.

"It doesn't matter. It's just a girl."

Sakura tilted her head and looked at him. "Maybe she is but I have a feeling that this little girl is going to melt that cold heart of yours and she's going to show you love. She'll show you what it truly means. So I'll name her Ai."

Itachi said nothing to her pronouncement. In fact, he headed out the room expecting to hear her call him back but he heard nothing. Not a word from her which was unusual. He was beginning to think that he didn't matter to her anymore.

He began to wonder if that was as good of a thing that he once thought.

_**Wipe your tears away, Kiss you every morning**_

"I have a mission."

"A mission? Who's going to take care of Ai?"

"Well, Itachi you _are_ her father."

"Someone else will go in your stead."

"No. They will not. Tsunade shishou specifically requested me for this task. I will obey my Hokage's orders. Not you or anyone else can interfere with that."

"Sakura--"

"I'm leaving Itachi."

He grabbed the beautiful child out of her arms and left the room without another word.

_**Hear every word you have to say**_

"_Sakura." He murmured pulling her into his arms. She smiled at him teasingly._

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you."_

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Itachi shook his head out of his daydream.

"Yes, Ai?"

"Why did Mommy die?"

Itachi froze. "Ai--"

"Did she not want to be with us anymore?"

A lump formed in the Uchiha's throat and he turned briefly away from his daughter in order to compose himself.

_**Are all the things I should have done while you were here**_

"_Itachi let's take Ai to the park. She's old enough for us to push her in the swing now."_

"_Let me wrap this up Sakura and then we'll go."_

_Sakura pouted prettily._

"_Come on Itachi. It'll be here when you get back. You work too much." _

_He leaned back in his chair and smiled at her._

"_Okay, Sakura. Let's go."_

A shrill scream tore him from his daydream. He stood up and immediately headed to Ai's bedroom.

"Daddy!" Ai jumped out of her bed and threw herself into her father's arms. He looked down at her tear streaked face. He took his thumb and brushed her tears away.

"Ai, it can't be as bad as all that."

"There are missing-nin under my bed."

"Missing-nins? They must not know that Itachi Uchiha the deadliest shinobi resides here with his fearsome daughter. How dare they take residence here?"

Ai giggled at her father's disgusted tone.

_**Faded dreams of you and me and of our little family**_

"Daddy! At school today I heard them say I was a child progeny."

"You mean prodigy. And how did you hear that?"

"Um." Ai said shiftly guiltily.

"Ai, where you spying again?"

"A shinobi must gather all forms of information." Ai said solemnly.

_Sakura's laugher at his daughter's statement's echoed in his ears._

"_Did you hear that Itachi? She sounds just like you. All stiff and formal."_

"_Perhaps but it was your devilish mind that she inherited that pushed her to do it."_

_Sakura's laughter echoed once more._

Itachi shook his head.

"Ai, no more spying unless you're ordered to by your Hokage."

"Yes, Daddy." Ai said sadly.

_**Gone forever my God in heaven**_

"Shoot! I'm late."

Ai's feet dashed towards the door.

"Ai!" Itachi called out sternly. Ai froze at her father's tone. "What have I told you? You never, ever leave like that. You never know if we'll see each other again--"

"Daddy, I didn't think--"

"That's right you didn't think. You're leaving on a mission and it's possible that you may never come back--"

"Dad…I'm not Mom. It's just a B-rank mission. I'll be okay." Ai walked forward towards her father and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you Daddy." Itachi's arms engulfed his daughter tightly.

"_You were too hard on her."_

"_Hn." He replied. _

_**Before the gift of clarity we pay the price of misery why please tell me why**_

"Daddy don't you think it's time that you remarried? Mom wouldn't have wanted you to remain alone."

"Did I ever tell you why you were named Ai?"

Ai looked at her father puzzled. "No."

"Your mother named you Ai because it means love. She said that she had a feeling one day you would show me what it really means to love. I never treated her the way I should have. I never got the opportunity. I loved her but never enough. I didn't really appreciate her until she was gone."

"Dad--"

"Listen to me Ai. I will never let another woman into Sakura's place. She can't be replaced. Not here." He said pointing to his head. "Or here." He said pointing to his heart.

_**Her mommy's gone away but in her eyes I see you more each day**_

"_Look at how she's grown Sakura."_

"_She's beautiful."_

"_She's smart."_

"_True but her beauty is what will draw the attention of the young men." Itachi growled. "You'd better not scare away her potential suitors Itachi."_

"_If they're scared of me they're not worthy of her."_

"_Itachi…"_

"Daddy this is Jiro Lee."

"IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET A NINJA AS GREAT AS YOU UCHIHA-SAMA!"

Itachi stood and stared at his daughter's…companion. He was a bit more original that his father. His spandex was orange not green.

"I HAVE COME HERE TODAY TO FORMALLY ASK YOUR PERMISSION TO DATE YOUR WONDERFUL BLOSSOM OF YOUTH!"

"_Okay Itachi, just this once, scare him away. For the love of God scare him away!"_

_Itachi smirked. _

_**How can I repay all the love unreturned from so long ago…now I know**_

"ANBU?"

"Yes, Dad I'm taking the exams."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"I want to follow in your footsteps Dad."

"You shouldn't want to be like me."

"Why not? You're the greatest man I've ever known."

_**I'll wipe her tears away, Kiss her every morning**_

"Itachi."

Itachi turned and looked at his brother who had come to join him at the memorial stone.

"Sasuke."

"It's the anniversary of her death." Itachi just nodded. "I never told you but before she died she had a message she wanted me to give you."

Itachi turned and faced his brother his face hard and cold. "Why did you never tell me?"

"Because she told me to wait until you weren't such an ass."

If he hadn't been trained not to show any emotion he would have flinched.

"She wanted you to know that despite everything--you know, you being a jerk--that she loved you. She loved you with her dying breath."

Itachi stood there for a moment then he turned and walked away so no one would see the single tear that fell down his face.

_**Hear every word she has to say, do all the things that you would do if you were here**_

"Daddy, I need to talk to you."

Itachi frowned at the seriousness of her tone.

"What is it?"

"Sit down."

"Ai--"

"Daddy, please just sit."

"_Sit down Itachi. Just listen to her."_

Ai reached out and took her father's hand. "Daddy, I'm getting married."

Itachi had to force himself not to snatch his hand out of hers. She looked up at him expectantly, her hand unconsciously squeezing his tighter.

Itachi took a deep breath and said, "Congratulations. Who is he?"

_**Brighten her rainy day, Catch her when she's falling**_

Tears streaked her cheeks. It was her wedding day. Itachi couldn't help but think that she shouldn't be crying. Not today of all days.

"Why the tears Ai?" He stepped toward his beloved daughter and brushed the tears off her face.

"I don't want to leave you alone Daddy. Not with just silence and memories in that old house."

"Ai, I'll be fine. This is a happy day. I'm happy for you. I'll be fine on my own. You don't have to worry about taking care of me."

"But--"

"Ai." He said sternly.

"Okay, Daddy."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Be happy. I love you Ai."

_**Say I love you each and every day**_

Sakura dropped the glass of milk that was in her hand not pausing to watch as the glass shattered.

The anguished cry made her rush as fast as her pregnant body would take her back to her bedroom. The sight of her husband drenched in sweat sitting up in bed greeted her.

"Itachi are you okay?"

He reached out his hand and she walked over and took it. He yanked her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura, I--"

Itachi buried his face in his neck breathing her in. He fought valiantly to keep his body from shaking.

"I--"

Sakura sighed. He must have had some dream. She had never seen him this way before.

"It's okay. Whatever it is doesn't matter anymore."

"No, it does matter. Sakura, I just want you to know that--" He broke off and Sakura realized what he was trying to say.

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

"Shh. I know. I love you too, Itachi."

_**Do all the things that you would do if you were here….**_

_A/N: I wanted to leave this as a nice, sad story but the fact that I couldn't stop crying when I wrote this eliminated that. If you didn't understand most of this story was a dream. Parts were not. Itachi still treated her like crap. She was still pregnant but she never died. His dream showed him the error of his ways. That's it. I hope you liked. _


	7. The Interview

_A/N: Well, this isn't your traditional song fic but I felt that this chapter fit in this story anyway. I'm writing this to let you know that I initially planned to do several more chapters of the Chronicles but I decided not to. After this there will be one more chapter. (Maybe) The remaining 4 chapters will be substituted with one-shots of varying pairings. _

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Interview**_

"And we're back. I'm Shizune and I'm bringing you the first _ever_ interview with the widely famed band Seven."

The crowd broke out in wild screams. Several 'I love you Sasuke!' were heard. A few 'I'll have your baby Kakashi' and an 'I taste like ramen Naruto. Wanna bite?' to which Naruto's tongue traced his lips seductively eliciting several wild screams and a few fainting fans. When the audience finally died down Shizune began the interview.

"First of all I'd like to thank you guys for taking the time to be here today." A small smile appeared on the female member of the band's face.

"You're very welcome Shizune." She replied.

"Okay, so on with the interview. We're all anticipating the release of your upcoming album Chidori." The crowd broke out in screams once more. "But before we get into that many of your fans have questions about your first album Nine Tales. Why the name Nine Tales?"

The blond member of the band spoke up. "That's easy. We had just formed the group and we all had a story to tell." Shizune nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay next we'll take a question from a member of the audience." Shizune pointed at a girl. She stood up and took the microphone offered to her. The girl was blue-eyed and had dyed her hair orange the signature color of a particular member of the band.

"My question is for Sakura. I was wondering what inspired you to write 'I'm only happy when it rains'? (1)."

Sakura stiffened almost imperceptibly. "Actually, when I wrote that I was going through a very difficult time in my life. Naruto suggested putting what I felt on paper. He claimed that it would help me." Sakura glanced at Naruto who threw her a grin. "He was right."

"We noticed on your first album." Shizune said. "That you all had your own personal tracks. How did that come to be?"

"We all have our own style." Kakashi said smoothly. "To please everyone we all decided to split the album up and write our own songs."

"Is this the case with your new album Chidori?"

"Actually no it isn't." Sakura answered. "Nine Tales was such a I don't know if 'hard core' is the right term but it was a rock album and we all agreed to try something different but there are those of us--."

"CoughSasukecoughSasuke." Naruto was heard to say.

"Whose lyrics lean more towards rock therefore it was decided that on Chidori that the majority of the music would be written by me with some help from the guys."

"Was it difficult catching their personalities in the music?"

"Yes. I definitely was. Sasuke doesn't like singing music that makes him sound what's the word he used?" Sakura asked turning to Kakashi who in turn replied,

"Soft."

"Right. And Naruto likes songs that are amusing." Sakura rolled her eyes. "However, Kakashi has always been the easiest to write for. He just asks for the song and sings it."

"So, how did you guys come up with the name Seven?"

Naruto laughed. "Actually, Sakura came up with the name Seven. She had this wild funky dream one night." Sakura joined in with Naruto's laughter.

"Yeah," Sakura continued. "In the dream we were ninjas sworn to fight to protect our village with our lives. The four of us were members of Team Seven."

"Sounds exciting."

"It was." Sakura confirmed.

"Alright, we'll take another question from the audience."

A girl with jet black hair that fell to her waist stood up. "Yes, my question is for Sasuke." Sasuke turned to the girl a brow arched at her audacity.

"Bodies, (11) to me, seemed like such a dark song. Does it reflect your personality?"

The silence stretched on as the girl waited for a reply to her question. Kakashi nudged his band mate who turned and gave him a glare. Then turned to reply.

"What do you think?" He said. No one expected the girl to reply but she did.

"I think it does." She turned and sat down without another word. Sasuke smirked.

"Tell us, how is Chidori different from Nine Tales?"

"Well, Chidori is all about a thousand different sounds that we put together on this album." Kakashi explained. "We wanted to explore what we could do as a group. We didn't want to do just a rock album. On Chidori, you'll find elements of Rock, R&B, a little old school and other things."

Sakura laughed once more and interjected. "Yeah, I even did a Country song."

"Okay we're going to go into a commercial break and when we come back Seven is going to perform a track off their new album Chidori!"

* * *

_She ran down a long dark hall, searching for someone. Opening doors yet not finding what she was seeking. _

_Her long white dress flowed behind her showing glimpses of her beautiful calves. Suddenly a light appeared in front of her and she knew that what she searched for lay in the light. She ran into the light which bathed her body in a cocoon. _

_There he was. The one she had been searching for. He stood high on a cliff. He wore a white suit and his long black hair cascaded down his back. He jumped down the cliff and landed in front of her. He held out his hand which she took. He pulled her close and buried his head in her neck._

"_Even your scent brings about happiness." He whispered in her ear._

'_Happiness a perfume by Emilee Skewer.' _

* * *

"And now we have Seven singing Love Song! (5)"

Naruto softly strummed the guitar as Kakashi walked up to the mic and took it in his hands. Sakura took her place at the drums while Sasuke picked up his bass guitar and stepped closer to their microphones.

Sakura wouldn't be singing this song but Naruto and Sasuke would do whatever back up vocals that were necessary.

Kakashi smiled and began to sing.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever_ _I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again…."_

* * *

After that remarkable performance Shizune thought it was going to be impossible to get the crowd to quiet down but _the_Sasuke Uchiha raised his hand up and immediately the crowd silenced themselves.

"I must tell you guys that song was awesome! I've never had a ballad move me thus. I know I can't wait for the album to be released. Which by the way is when?"

"July 23rd." Sasuke replied.

"You hear that everyone? Chidori will be released July 23rd. Be sure to get your copy. So Sasuke. There are rumors going around that you are dating the singing sensation Ino. Is their any truth to this?"

Sasuke just stared at the woman who stared back not intimidated at all. She was a reporter for the stars and this was what she lived for. She wouldn't be able to do her job if she was intimidated by every star that sat on her stage.

Even his band mates were staring at him waiting for an answer to the question.

"Hn." He replied and his band mates knew he wasn't going to answer the question. Apparently Shizune knew as well because she moved on making the whole band wish he had just answered the first question.

"Sasuke, it's been said that Seven never would have made it if your brother hadn't done a track on Nine Tales with you? How do you feel about that?"

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto all froze. Naruto's mouth was agape a bit.

"My _brother _has nothing to do with the success of Seven. He did _one _track that wasn't even released on the radio--"

"What Sasuke means is," Sakura said cutting Sasuke off before he truly got worked up as he so often did when his brother was mentioned. "That it was an enjoyable experience that we would love to repeat." Sasuke growled.

"Okay, how about each of you tell me what your favorite song on the upcoming album is? We'll start with you Sakura."

"Well, I'd have to say my favorite song is Love Song(5). I must admit Kakashi's vocals on that track were hot. I can listen to that song over and over again. It fits his personality so well."

"Sakura there's a lot of rumors going around about your love life. One of them being that you and Kakashi have a steamy hot love affair going on? Any truth to that?"

"Why don't you ask Kakashi?" Sakura said grinning. Shizune turned her head to Kakashi.

"She wants me but she can't have me." Kakashi said smugly. Sakura reached out and smacked Kakashi across the head but that didn't stop the smile that stretched across his lips. Shizune laughed.

"Well, what about Sasuke? Their have also been rumors about you and Sasuke. What do you have to say about that?"

Sakura leaned forward. "I'll put it this way Shizune. I prefer my Uchiha's a bit…older."

Sakura's statement momentarily silenced the audience and her band mates. Sakura winked into the camera and Sasuke growled in response.

It took Shizune a moment but she recovered herself. "Okay, and you Naruto? What's your favorite song on the album?"

"Well, I'd have to say it's the last track on the album. I like it so much because I find it humorous. Everyone knows that Seven shares a mansion together. One night Sakura was complaining about how filthy my room was and I had to come up with an excuse and the excuse just sparked inspiration in me. Later on, after Kakashi and Sasuke heard about it they threw in some verses and we kept going until we got the song."

"What's it called?"

"Because I was High.(14)"

"Oookay."

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing, So Kakashi what's your favorite track?"

"Well, I think I'm going to have to agree with Naruto."

"…"

"…"

"I would like to interject that I hate that song." Sakura said. "It's the product of my insane band-mates drunken ramblings and I had no part in it whatsoever. In fact, I refuse to have any part of it during our tour."

"Aw, Sakura you really should have written a few verses." Naruto yelled out.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura replied.

Shizune blinked and continued on.

"What about you Sasuke? What's your favorite song on Chidori?"

"The duet I did with Sakura."

"A duet?" Shizune exclaimed. "It seems like we have a lot to expect on this upcoming album." Shizune glanced out at the audience. "Okay, we're going to take a few more questions from the audience. How about you there?" A guy stood up wearing all black as Sasuke was often known to do.

"My question is for Kakashi. Kakashi, it's said that you look at pornography in public. Is that true?"

Kakashi stood up abruptly knocking his chair backwards. "That's a horrible lie! I would never do a thing like that!" He straightened out his chair and sat down and mumbled under his breath. "On Sundays."

Sakura heard him and coughed to cover a snicker. She hated his stupid novels. It was about time someone called him out on it. The liar.

"Kakashi, on Nine Tales on the three songs that were released on the air waves the lead vocals were never yours. How does that make you feel?"

"I'm just in it for the groupies."

This caused a few screams. 'I'm your groupie Kakashi! Take me!' Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked Kakashi on the back of the head.

"Seriously, I'm a lot older than the other three. Our main fan base is in their age group. It doesn't bother me at all that the fans prefer to hear them over me."

Sasuke interjected, "However, we have discovered that Kakashi holds a large corner of the fan base therefore for all the fans two songs that will be released Kakashi will be singing the lead vocals."

Shizune nodded then turned once more facing Sakura. "So how would you describe each member of the band in one word? Starting with Kakashi."

"Pervert."

"Why?"

"Anyone who has been to our concert knows that Kakashi partially strips on the stage. That's just a portion of his personality. I live with the man. He's impossible."

"You live with him?"

"As a band we decided to live together. I think Naruto mentioned that earlier." Sakura clarified.

"Why?"

"Well, that was Naruto's idea. We just fit you know? Once we found each other it just didn't seem right for us to part ways for any reason." Sakura shrugged not being able to explain it.

"Okay, what about Naruto? One word."

"Loyal."

"Why?"

"Naruto is the one person I know I can always depend on. He's always there supporting everyone. He's the glue holding us all together. He's our ringleader."

Shizune smiled. "And Sasuke?"

The audience leaned closer to hear her answer.

"Fierce." Sakura answered.

"Why is that? I must tell you, your answer surprises me and most our audience. I'm sure that of all the words few people would have chosen that one."

"That's because there are few people that know him." Sakura looked down momentarily. "I say fierce in the sense that he's intense, and powerful in so many ways. It's hard to reach out to a person who is fierce. It's hard to reach Sasuke but he's ours and we'll always love him. No matter what."

"What about you guys? How would you describe Sakura with one word?" Shizune asked turning to Naruto first.

"Family."

Kakashi spoke up next. "Sexy."

"Annoying." Sasuke finished up with.

Sakura frowned. "You see what I have to deal with?"

Shizune just laughed. "You all seem very happy together."

Sakura nodded. "We are."

"Okay, that's all the time we have left. I'd like to thank Seven for coming and talking with us today and I'd like to wish you much success on your upcoming album. Next week we'll have Black Sand--"

"I love you Gaara!" Sakura was heard to yell.

"Annoying." Sasuke muttered.

"On talking about their upcoming album. I'll see you then. This is Shizune and I wish you all a goodnight."

**_A/N 2: My soundtracks: Lead vocals are in parenthesis. The original singer is behind that._**

_Nine Tales _

_Track One: I'm only happy when it rains (Sakura) *Garbage_

_Track Two: Violet Hill (Kakashi)*Coldplay_

_Track Three: Last Resort(Sasuke)*Papa Roach_

_Track Four: You Outta Know (Sakura)*Alanis Morrisette_

_Track Five: Wonderwall (Naruto) *Oasis_

_Track Six: Sorry(Kakashi) *Buckcherry_

_Track Seven: Pain (Kakashi) *Three Days Grace_

_Track Eight: Chop Suey(Sasuke) *System of a Down_

_Track Nine: Sorrow (Sakura)*Flyleaf_

_Track Ten: I would do anything for Love(But I won't do that) (Naruto) *Meatloaf_

_Track Eleven: Bodies (Sasuke) *Drowning Pool_

_Track Twelve: I wish you were here (Kakashi) *Incubus_

_Track Thirteen: She hates me (Naruto) *Puddle of Mudd_

_Track Fourteen: Somebody told me (Naruto) *The Killers_

_Track Fifteen: I Caught Myself (Sakura) *Paramore_

_Bonus Track: Nothing else matters (Vocals done by Itachi Uchiha backup vocals by Sasuke Uchiha) *Metallica_

_Chidori_

_Track One: Harder to Breathe (Sasuke) *Maroon Five_

_Track Two: No Air (Sasuke and Sakura)*Jordin Sparks/Chris Brown_

_Track Three: Hero (Naruto and Sasuke)*Chad Kroger and Josie Scott_

_Track Four: Into the Night(Naruto)*Santana_

_Track Five: Love Song (Kakashi)*311/The Cure_

_Track Six: Almost Lover (Sakura)*A Fine Frenzy_

_Track Seven: Like we never loved at all (Sakura and Naruto)*Faith Hill/Tim McGraw_

_Track Eight: Foolish Games (Sakura) *Jewel_

_Track Nine: With arms wide open (Kakashi) *Creed_

_Track Ten: One Step Closer (Sasuke) *Linkin Park_

_Track Eleven: If I never see your face again (Kakashi/Sakura) *Maroon 5/Rhianna_

_Track Twelve: Nickleback (Naruto) *Far Away_

_Track Thirteen: Say(All I need) (Sasuke) *One Republic_

_Track Fourteen: Because I was high (Naruto/Kakashi/Sasuke)*Afroman_


End file.
